


Running on Air [Podfic]

by Tha_rin



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drama, Friendship, Multi, Mystery, Podfic, Podfic Length: 7-10 Hours, Romance, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-19
Updated: 2020-12-19
Packaged: 2021-03-11 04:21:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 20
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28169154
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tha_rin/pseuds/Tha_rin
Summary: Draco Malfoy has been missing for three years. Harry is assigned the cold case and finds himself slowly falling in love with the memories he collects.This is a podfic. I uploaded one a few months back - this one is redone, slower and with more breaks.I edited this while recording, so in quite a few places the mic cuts out after restarting (ergo, words are missing), especially towards the end. I'm gonna fix that in the new year.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter, Harry Potter/Ginny Weasley, past Draco/Astoria
Comments: 6
Kudos: 11





	Running on Air [Podfic]

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Running on Air](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3171550) by [eleventy7](https://archiveofourown.org/users/eleventy7/pseuds/eleventy7). 



[](https://i.imgur.com/qjWfqbu.png)

**Podfic Cover Artist:** [JocundaSykes](https://archiveofourown.org/users/JocundaSykes/pseuds/JocundaSykes)

**Download or stream:**  
**[HERE](https://mega.nz/file/z6wXkSBJ#9dxaac4Ci5cUdpvIOOgBqY8F45bmgKsM9ercTaAStiA) **

[**Text:** ](https://mega.nz/file/z6wXkSBJ#9dxaac4Ci5cUdpvIOOgBqY8F45bmgKsM9ercTaAStiA) [Running on Air](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3171550/chapters/6887378)

****

**Author:** [eleventy7](https://archiveofourown.org/users/eleventy7/pseuds/eleventy7)

****

**Reader:** [tha_rin](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tha_rin)

****

**Length:** 07:49:10

****


End file.
